Elizabeth Kennedy/Relationships
This page lists the relationships that Elizabeth Kennedy has had throughout the series. Relationships Ash Kennedy Ash is Elizabeth's older brother, and thus Elizabeth has a huge dependency on him. When she was younger, Ash would often abuse her by calling her names and taunting her, this lead to a sibling fallout that would eventually caused a rift between them on her ninth birthday over a hairband Ash gave her. After their reunion, Elizabeth is shown to be softer towards him, often giving him support. However, in the third episode of Emerald Chronicles E2, she revealed to Mileina that she hated her brother for the abuse he gave her at young age, but at the same time, she reveals that her brother is nicer and much more reliant on her. In the end of the same episode, she regrets what she did and apologized to her older brother for what happened on her ninth birthday. She and Ash had since reconciled, and while Elizabeth began to value the hairband Ash gave her to make him happy, their bond strengthened and the two grew closer as a result. In 00S: Crossover, while Elizabeth is now fully dependent on herself, she still cares about her older brother and provides him support whenever the two are seen in combat together. John Hawkins John is Elizabeth's childhood friend and eventual husband. She is pretty close to him and shows great concern whenever she feels that he's in danger. Since John plays a bigger role in E2, she develops feelings for him after Ash had saved Teresa from the hands of the A-Laws. John had since developed the same feelings for her in later episodes after learning that she was infected with B-Cells, something that he shows great concern for. After Elizabeth was cured from the B-Cells, she and John eventually get married at the end of Emerald Chronicles E2. Teresa Kennedy At first, Elizabeth showed great despisal towards Teresa due to the fact she is close to her brother, Ash. This lead to a tension between the two. By the time of Emerald Chronicles E2, the rift between Elizabeth and Teresa had begun to die down after Ash saved her from the hands of the A-Laws, as Elizabeth softens up around her and grew closer as the two fight in combat alongside of each other, the two became friends since then. Elizabeth began to show support for Teresa's relationship with Ash. Soran Erde Elizabeth was shown to not like Soran at first, often slapping him for his behavior towards her. However, after he had killed Travis Willis, she vented her anger on Soran and began to punch him repeatably, only to have calmed down afterwards. She had also forgiven him after the events of Emerald Chronicles, seeing that she had lost interest in Travis. As the series progressed, however, her anger towards Soran had toned down at the slightest bit as the two became friends at the beginning of E2. Travis Willis At first glance, Elizabeth had a crush on Teresa's older brother, Travis. However, as the series progressed, she eventually developed feelings of disgust towards him following his death. After his revival, however, she was initially nervous to trust him again, having seen in her eyes that he would still despise her brother Ash, but after she learned from him that Ash saved Teresa from the hands of the A-Laws, her feelings towards him change, but rather at the level of friendship.